Suki Kirai
by Xinon
Summary: Len suka sama Rin! Rin yang shock jadi deg-degan sama Len. Kira-kira, apa Rin mau jadi pacar Len? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**SUKI KIRAI**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Rate : T (Teen)

Warning : OOC, GAJE, AU, dll

Cerita ini ….. buat berdasarkan lagunya Rin-Len yang Suki Kirai (^_^)9 Hehe. Well…

SELAMAT MEMBACA! (^w^)/

**CHAPTER 1**

Rin masih terdiam memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Terngiang ucapan "suka" yg diucapkan Len tadi di sekolah.

========================== ===========Flashback====================================

"Rin. Aku menyukaimu… Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini ada, tapi inilah yang kurasakan sekarang." Ucap Len sembari menggaruk rambutnya malu.

"…EH?!"

Seakan baru tersadar apa yang diucapkan Len, muka Rin menjadi semerah tomat.

"Ah! Ta-tapi kita kan teman, Len! Bahkan yang lain selalu mengganggap kita saudara karena kita mirip…" "Maaf." Lanjut Rin yang langsung membuat Len tersentak dan sedih hati.

"Begitu," ucap Len parau.

"…Len, maaf. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab perasaanmu seperti apa. Karena, aku tak tahu apakah aku menyukaimu juga atau tidak."

Tiba-tiba seakan Len mendapat secerca harapan dari gadis itu. Len tersenyum.

"Rin. Tidak apa-apa, jika kau belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Len penuh percaya diri.

"Satu minggu. Bisakah satu minggu lagi kau menjawab perasaanku ini?" Tatap Len penuh kehangatan.

"..Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkannya." Angguk Rin.

"Kalau begitu. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Nah, sampai jumpa." Len tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkan Rin diatap sendirian.

================================Flashback End======================================

"Aku harus membuat satu pilihan ya…?" gumam Rin sambil kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya.

OoooO

"Pagi, Rin." Len meletakkan es krim pisang yang ia pesan di meja tempat Rin duduk.

" ! Pa-pagi!" (/A/) Rin menatap Len yang duduk di depannya dengan malu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"Len menyendok es krimnya lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Telihat santai seperti biasanya, tapi sebenarnya Len benar-benar gugup.

"Ah. Itu ya. Ehm…Itu..Aku.." Rin terlihat bingung.

Len tersenyum, mengusap rambut Rin perlahan. "Tak usah terburu-buru. Kau kan tidak harus memutuskan sekarang. Waktumu masih 6 hari Rin."

Bluush! Muka Rin menjadi memerah. Ini tidak biasanya terjadi.

"Lagipula aku sangat yakin kau pasti akan menerimaku. Dan setelah itu, kita bisa segera MENIKAH dan memiliki beberapa anak. Lalu-"

DUAK! Belum sempat Len menyelesaikan khayalannya Rin sudah meninju muka Len dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena malu sekaligus marah.

"Ba-baka! Dari mana datangnya kepercayaan dirimu itu sih!" Rin yang wajahnya memerah mengacungkan tinju ke muka Len.

"Aduh-duh! Hei, aku tahu kalau kau hanya malu mengakui kalau kau su-"

DUAAK! BRUK!

"Le-LEN! Baka!" Rin memukul Len sampai Len terjatuh dari kursinya lalu pergi.

"Ittai! Duh, sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan nih!" Len menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut memandangi Rin yang menjauh pergi.

oO0Oo

"Lalalala… Su-ki Ki-rai " Ponsel Rin memainkan suatu lagi beberapa kali. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menelepon Rin di pagi hari ini.

Rin yang sedang masih bersantai di tempat tidur dengan membaca majalah segera membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mengambil ponselnya di meja yang jaraknya hanya 50 cm dari tempatnya duduk.

Rin memandangi layar ponsel kuningnya. _"LEN__ Memanggil…"_ Dalam sekejap muka Rin langsung memerah dan jantung Rin menjadi berdegup kencang.

Rin lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Mo-moshi-moshi." Ucapnya gugup.

"_Moshi-moshi Rin! Hari ini sepertinya akan cerah, jadi ayo kita jalan-jalan!" _Len berbicara dengan gembira dari seberang.

"Eh?!" Muka Rin semakin memerah. "Kencan?!"

"_Hm? Well, aku senang jika kau mau mengganggapnya seperti itu."_ Len tertawa.

"Bu-bukan! Maksudku-"

"_Iya. Aku bercanda kok. Aku tahu, kau pasti tak menganggapnya begitu."_ Sela Len.

DEG! Entah kenapa mendengar kata-kata Len ini membuat hati Rin sedikit sedih.

"_Baiklah. Segera bersiaplah, Rin. 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai! Bye!"_

"Eh?! Ta-tapi-" Sebelum Rin menyampaikan argumennya, Len sudah menutup teleponnya.

Rin hanya menghela nafas dan segera memilih pakaian terbaiknya untuk kencan-ralat-jalan-jalan paginya bersama Len.

oO0Oo

TING! TONG! Bel rumah keluarga Kamine berbunyi, ibu Rin, Lily, segera membuka pintu rumah dan menyambut sang tamu yang ternyata Len.

"Oh. Nak Len. Ayo masuk." Ajak Lily, lalu masuk kedalam rumah disusul oleh Len.

"Ada acara apa pagi hari ini?" Tanya Lily pd Len yang baru saja berniat pergi ke kamar Rin di lantai dua rumah itu.

"Oh. Haha. Bukan acara special kok, tante." Len memandang ibu Rin sebentar lalu tersenyum nakal.

Baru beberapa langkah Len menaiki tangga, Rin sudah terlihat di ujung tangga dengan pakaian yang sangat manis.

Camisole berenda warna kuning dengan pita jingga dan dipadukan dengan bolero jingga dibagian luarnya. Sementara itu, rok pendek hitam dan sepatu boot kuning menambah manis Rin. Ah. Dan kita melupakan bandana putih dengan pita berenda pink yang terpasang rapih di rambut Rin.

Len terdiam beberapa saat memandang Rin yang terlihat sangat manis. Rin turun perlahan dan berdiri satu anak tangga diatas Len.

"Maaf. Membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Rin malu-malu.

Entah kenapa Len tak menjawab perkataan Rin dan masih terpaku pada pakaian yang dikenakan Rin.

"A-ada apa?" Gadis berambut blonde ini Nampak menjadi sedikit canggung. Ehem, itu karena dia tengah dipandangi dengan sangat serius oleh Len.

"Tidak." Len menggelengkan kepala. "Kau sangat manis hari ini, Rin." Len tersenyum sangat lembut dan menggandeng tangan kanan Rin. Well, kurasa Len tahu bahwa gadis yang ia gandeng ini wajahnya sudah menjadi semerah tomat sekarang.

Setelah berpamitan pada ibu Rin, Lily dan ayah Rin, Kaito yang mereka temui di ruang tamu, sepasang anak muda ini segera pergi untuk 'jalan-jalan'.

oO0Oo

Rin menghela nafas sebal sambil memandangi ice creamnya. Sementara itu di depan Rin, Len duduk dengan santai sembari melihat pemandangan sore dari bianglala yang mereka naiki.

"Len, kau tak pernah bilang 'jalan-jalan'-nya akan sampai sore. Dan kenapa juga harus ke tempat ini sih!?" Rin meremas cone ice creamnya hingga berkerut, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke Len.

"Hm? Tak masalah kan? Lagipula..." Len balas menatap Rin, namun dengan tatapan lembut.

"Bukankah ini tempat kesukaanmu?"

Rin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len. Rin tak mau Len melihat Rin yang merona wajahnya karena tatapan lembut yang Len tunjukkan padanya. "Me-memang."

"Tapi, kalau begitu artinya ini KENCAN!"

Len tersenyum nakal. "Hmp. Jika kau beranggapan seperti itu, aku tak keberatan."

"BA-BAKA!" Rin memelototi Len dengan wajah merah padam.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai tanpa terasa bianglala yang mereka naiki sudah berada dipuncak. Matahari sore bersinar jingga dengan indah perlahan.

"Rin," panggil Len ketika Rin sedang menghabiskan cone ice nya sembari menatap matahari senja.

Rin menatap Len. "...Ya?"

"Ini." Len menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati yang memancarkan warna pelangi pada Rin.

"Eh?" Rin menatap kalung itu dengan kaget.

Sebenarnya, itu adalah kalung yang sangat ia inginkan. Kemarin ia melihat benda itu di etalase toko di depan sekolah, namun ia tak bisa membelinya karena harganya yang mahal.

Rin mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Len dan mencermatinya. "Ini... kenapa kau tahu?"

Len menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa. "Ugh. Ini pertanyaan yang memalukan. Sebenarnya kemarin aku mengikutimu. Jadi aku melihatmu saat menatap kalung ini dengan mata berbinar."

PEESH! Muka Rin memerah (lagi). "Apaan sih? Kenapa kau mengikutiku segala? Memang kau stalker?"

"Hehe. Begitulah. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa dijalan." Len tertawa.

"Nah," Len pindah duduk disamping Rin. "Biarkan aku memakaikannya padamu."

Len mengambil kalung itu dari Rin dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Rin, melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh mungil Rin.

Rin sebenarnya berniat melawan, tapi, ia akhirnya hanya pasrah. Ia membiarkan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan karena Len.

'Aduh. Aku ini kenapa sih?' masih dlm 'pelukan' Len, Rin memegang dadanya yang bergetar hebat.

'Aku... masa sih... aku suka...?'

Sementara Rin masih sedikit terguncang, tanpa terasa, 2 hari lagi ia harus memberi Len jawaban atas perasaannya.

Kira-kira, apa jawaban Rin ya?

**TBC**

Hajimemashite! Watashi wa XINON desu! Yoroshiku! m(_ _)m

Well, readers. Sebenernya, ini fic pertama yang kubuat di sini, dan aku bakal senang jika kalian bisa merespon hal ini dengan baik! (^w^)/

Review? (T_)v


	2. Chapter 2

SUKI KIRAI

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Rate : T (Teen)

Warning : OOC, GAJE, AU, dll

Cerita ini …..idenya dari lagu Rin-Len yang Suki Kirai (^_^)9 Hehe. Well…

SELAMAT MEMBACA! (^w^)/

CHAPTER 2

Sebelum bel berbunyi, pagi-pagi Rin sudah berada di sekolah. SENDIRIAN. Well, tahu maksudnya kan? Biasanya ia selalu bersama Len, dan datang tepat saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Apa Rin sengaja menghindari Len? Kenapa?

'Uuh! Apa yang kulakukan kemarin pada Len sih?! Bodoh!' Rin memukul kepalanya kesal.

Kejadian yang kemarin dilakukan Rin memang sedikit, yah, mengejutkan.

Flashback.

'..Apa aku... suka Len?' tanya Rin dalam hati. Saat ini hatinya tengah berdebar hebat karena Len.

"Rin." Bisik Len di telinga Rin dengan sangat lembut.

DEG!

DUAK!

Rin spontan mendorong Len dengan sepenuh kekuatan hingga Len terbentur kaca bianglala.

Sdikit shock, Rin mencoba menolong Len dengan menanyakan keadaannya, "Ka-kau nggak apa-apa?" Rin memegang kepala Len , memeriksa kalau-kalau kepalanya benjol atau terluka.

Len tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa kok, Rin." Ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan. Kedua tangannya mulai memegang tangan kanan Rin yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Dipegangnya tangan Rin dengan lembut dan dikecup perlahan. "Aishiteru...Rin." Tatapan Len yang lurus, menandakan keseriusan perkataannya pada gadis yang mirip dengannya itu.

Rin sedikit terkejut. Baru pertama kali dia melihat cowok berambut blonde yang mirip dengannya itu berkata seperti itu, pada Rin. Padahal biasanya Rin melihat Len mengeluarkan kata-kata itu untuk merayu para gadis. Ya, Len adalah playboy di sekolah. Orang yang baru bertemu dan mengenalnya pasti tak menyangkanya. Apalagi karena wajahnya yang terlihat polos dan shota itu, sisi mesumnya pun tak terlihat sama sekali.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin yang terdiam. Perlahan, bibirnya semakin mendekat pada Rin, sampai Rin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Len di mukanya. 3cm. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

...KLEP! Tiba-tiba suara pintu bianglala yang terbuka mengagetkan mereka. Rupanya mereka sudah sampai di bawah, dan bianglalanya sudah berhenti.

Seorang pemuda penjaga bianglala menengok ke dalam bianglala yang di tumpangi Rin dan Len. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu didalam karena sudah beberapa menit berlalu namun penumpangnya belum juga keluar batang hidungnya.

Bisa membayangkan ekspresi si penjaga? Yup. Dengan ekspresi terkejut dan wajah sangat merah. Penjaga yang melihat adegan mesum itu langsung meminta maaf pada Rin dan Len ketika mereka keluar dari bianglala. "Maaf. Sa-saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu anda berdua." Ucap si penjaga tidak karuan.

Len tersenyum,"Tidak apa-apa kok. Toh masih bisa kami lanjutkan lain kali. Ya'kan Rin?" lalu memandang Rin yang wajahnya sangat merah.

Dari raut mukanya, terlihat bahwa Rin sedang menahan marah dan malu yang sangat besar. "Le-len!" Ucapnya seraya menarik Len keluar dari lingkup area bianglala.

"Aku..." Rin memandang Len masing dg muka merah, "...mau ke toilet!" Rin segera berlari meninggalkan Len, yang hanya memandangnya sambil menahan tawa.

Flachback OFF

"Haah... Saat itu entah kenapa aku malah berlari keluar dan langsung meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahu dulu." Desah Rin lemas.

Anak itu merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Len sendirian di Taman Bermain. Dan, ternyata itulah alasan kenapa pagi ini ia memilih pergi ke sekolah lebih awal. Ia ingin menghindari Len. Selain karena merasa bersalah, ia juga masih tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada pemuda itu karena kemarin mereka hampir 'berciuman'.

'Ah. Tapi itu'kan salahnya juga. Kenapa dia mau menciumku segala?!' Muka Rin bersemu merah teringat hal itu dan mendecak kesal.

Rin berjalan semakin dekat dengan kelasnya. Dan, Rin sedikit kaget, karena di pagi ini, banyak sekali murid—terutama murid perempuan—yang berkerumun didepan kelasnya. Wajah mereka Nampak geram dan umpatan-umpatan untuk Rin terdengar sangat keras, bahkan sampai ke telinga Rin.

'Mereka pasti fans girl Len. Kurasa mereka marah karena Len menyatakan cinta padaku.' Rin menguatkan hati menghadapi kerumunan itu.

"Hei! Itu dia! Rin Kamine!" Seorang gadis yang melihat Rin segera berteriak kencang sambil menunjuk Rin yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Kerumunan itu segera mengerumuni Rin, sampai Rin terdesak dan berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"A-ada apa?" Rin memandangi orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan takut-takut. Mereka memandang benci kearah Rin.

"Apa benar Len menyukaimu?" Teriak histeris beberapa gadis.

"Kyaaa! Tidak mungkin!" teriak gadis-gadis yang lain.

"Dia kan tidak selevel dengan Len !" Seorang gadis yang lain berteriak lalu melemparkan telur ke muka Rin.

"…Apa-apaan ini…" gumam Rin membersihkan sisa-sisa isi telur yang lengket dari mukanya dengansedikit kesal.

"Kau itu sadar nggak sih? Kau itu tidak pantas untuk Len. Seharusnya sudah menjadi cewek yang paling dekat dengan Len dan selalu menempel di sampingnya dengan ganjen itu sudah cukup untukmu, hei, gadis tak tahu diri." Seorang gadis berambut hijau dan memakai goggle di kepalanya datang dan dengan angkuh memegangi dagu Rin.

Seperti yang terlihat, ia adalah ketua dari kerumunan itu. Gadis itu Gumi Hayashi. Gadis terpopuler di sekolah Rin, Voca Gakuen. Gumi adalah pujaan hampir semua siswa laki-laki di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah Karena kecantikannya dan badannya yang mungil yang memberi kesan imut. Selain cantik, ia pun juga merupakan salah satu anak terpandai di sekolah yang selalu menduduki ranking ke 3. Tapi sayangnya ia memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk. Playgirl. Ia suka mempermainkan perasaan laki-laki. Dan satu laki-laki yang tak pernah bisa ia permainkan hanya Len. Karena itulah ia menyukai Len. Ia juga yang membentuk "Lenny's Star", itu nama para fans Len. Ia membentuk grup seperti itu sebenarnya untuk menjauhkan Len dari gadis-gadis yang mengancam. Ia dan fans yang lain akan membully gadis-gadis yang menurutnya tidak layak berada di sisi Len, sampai akhirnya para gadis itu menjauhi Len.

Dan, saat ini, Rin, Rin Kamine, adalah bahaya terbesar bagi Gumi.

Dengan tatapan sinis dan angkuh, Gumi mengangkat dagu Rin lebih tinggi. "Sampah. Lebih baik menyingkirlah dari Len kami."

Semua orang yang mengerumuni Rin berteriak setuju. Gumi mendorong Rin hingga Rin terjatuh dan mengaduh pelan. Lalu ditendangnya perut Rin dengan keras.

"Ku beri kau pelajaran karena sudah menggoda Len." Gumi memberi komando pada kerumunan itu, lalu pergi dengan senyum angkuh nan jahat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, para gadis yang marah itu langsung memukuli Rin, ada yang melempari Rin dengan batu, memukul-mukul Rin, ataupun menarik rambut Rin dengan sangat kasar. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

Rin merintih kesakitan. Rin, yang notabenya adalah gadis yang kuat. Menjadi sangat lemah disaat seperti ini. Entahlah, mungkin ia merasa kalau ia sudah merebut Len milik mereka, dan ia berhak mendapat semua itu.

"Hei! Ada apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang memecah keributan itu. Len. Dengan memanggul tas, ia berjalan mendekati para gadis yang ribut. Gadis-gadis itu segera menghentikan aksi mereka 'membully' Rin. Mereka sangat kaget dan takut.

Len sangat terkejut mendapati para gadis itu ternyata memukuli gadis yang ia sukai. Wajahnya benar-benar, marah, sedih, dan.. yah. Ia bergetar. Seperti ditusuk beribu jarum.

Len menatap tajam para fansgirlnya dan membuat mereka mejauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Rin dan Len. Berdua.

Dengan cepat ia mendekati gadis malang yang ia sukai, Len ingin memeluk gadis itu erat, tapi sebelum keinginannya tercapai Rin menendangnya—tepat diperut.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dasar mesum!" Rin segera berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Len seakan Len adalah pria mesum.

Dengan gerakan cepat Rin mengelap darah yang mengalir di dahi dan bibirnya.

"Ri-rin, kau baik-baik saya'kan?" Len berdiri dan berusaha mendekati Rin yang sudah sempoyongan, berusaha menolong gadis itu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Rin menampik tangan Len dengan kasar. Len bisa merasakan tangan Rin yang berkeringat dingin dan Rin yang terlihat pucat dan kacau. "Rin?"

"Jangan hiraukan aku." Jawab Rin parau. "Lebih baik menjauhlah seka—" kalimat Rin terputus bersamaan dengan pingsannya gadis itu.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Len menangkap gadis itu. "RIN!"

(U_U)

'Urgh. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan badanku sangat lemas...' Rin perlahan-lahan membuka mata. Tangannya memegang dahinya yang terasa sakit dan pusing.

Setelah benar-benar tersadar Rin mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Dilihatnya sekeliling dengan seksama.

"Aku di dalam kamarku. Kenapa—" Rin bertanya-tanya kenapa ia ada di dalam kamarnya, padahal seharusnya ia berada di sekolah. Sepertinya ingatannya sedikit kacau setelah kejadian itu.

KLEK. Tap. Tap. Seorang pemuda bertopi masuk dengan membawa selembar handuk kuning bermotif jeruk.

"Ah Rin," pemuda itu tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Rin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Rin memandang pemuda itu, "Um. Aku baik-baik saja kok," lalu tersenyum. "Len."

Pemuda itu-Len-menghela nafas lega dan duduk disamping Rin. "Syukurlah." Len tersenyum sangat lebar sampai membuat matanya menyipit.

"...Kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Ah. Iya. Kau pingsan waktu itu dan aku membawamu ke UKS untuk mengobatimu, tapi karena kau tak segera siuman Luka-sensei menyuruhku membawamu pulang untuk dirawat lebih baik lagi." Jelas Len. "Lalu badanmu panas dan kau tak sadar selama 3 hari."

Rin terdiam sejenak. Ini pertama kalinya dia pingsan selama itu. Dan, yang paling penting adalah Len. Len yang menolongnya. Padahal ia sudah meninggalkan Len sewaktu di taman bermain, dan sudah bertindak kasar pada pemuda itu.

"Len." Rin menggenggam tangan Len erat dan memandang Len lembut. "Ya?" balas Len.

"Arigatou." Senyum termanis diberikan Rin untuk semua kebaikan yang sudah Len lakukan. "Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Dan maaf karena meninggalkanmu waktu itu."

BLUSH! Wajah Len menjadi semerah tomat. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak sanggup berkata-kata dan sangat terpesona melihat senyum manis Rin. Tapi, Len berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya dan merangkai kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Rin.

"Sebagai seorang pria sejati sudah seharusnya aku menolong wanita yang aku cintai. Lagipula, waktu itu juga salahku mendekatimu tanpa persetujuan dulu." Len terkekeh. Rin tersenyum simpul sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Yah, dia merasa tak enak pada Len pasti.

"Nah, jadi kau tak usah menjauhiku lagi ya? Canggung rasanya kalau begitu." Rin mengangguk setuju. "Maaf ya." Len tertawa lalu mengelus rambut Rin lembut.

'Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Len sangat baik dan tulus padaku... Kenapa aku malah bersikap begini? Kenapa aku tak mau mengakui kalau aku...'

Rin menunduk. Sepertinya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi kalimat itu tak bisa ia ucapkan dengan mudah."...nta.." bisik nya lirih sekali.

Len menoleh dan menatap penuh tanda tanya. "Eh?"

GREP! Rin tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangan Len dan meletakkannya di dadanya sambil menutup mata. "Aku mencintaimu."

Deg. Deg. Dengan hati berdebar akhirnya Rin berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Len. Rasa senang, malu, dan lega bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat pipi Rin semakin bersemu merah.

"Len, kau sangat mesum, jahil, dan suka menggodaku. Benar-benar bodoh. Tapi disisi lain, kau juga sangat baik, tulus, dan pengertian. Walaupun aku sering bersikap masa bodoh padamu, kau tetap berada disisiku. Kau tetap melindungi aku dan bersikap apa adanya pada gadis egois sepertiku."

"Itu yang membuatku sadar, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." Rin tersenyum.

Len tersentak dan sempat menunjukkan ekspresi bodoh karena sangat kaget sesaat, namun begitu ia tahu yang ia dengar nyata, ia langsung memeluk gadis didepannya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku tahu kau pasti mengatakan ini!" Ucap Len sambil tertawa lebar.

"Iya. Iya." Rin mengangguk dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Rin! Ayo ciuman!" dengan mata berbinar dan wajah sangat mesum Len memonyongkan bibirnya kearah muka Rin.

Bodoh. (TwT;)a

"B-BAKAAAAA!"

**END(?)**

Jeng! Jeng!

Maaf kalo tamatnya gantung en gak banget =w=a Maaf juga karena baru update ini saya remake gara-gara flashdisk saya error en filenya corrupt. (curhat mulu nih author -_-)

Buat yang udah review ato baca, makasi banyak atas dukungannya ya!

Dukung saya untuk terus berkarya dan membuat hal baru yang lebih baik lagi di fandom ini—atau fandom lain—hehehe.

Sekian semua! Makasi banyak ya!


End file.
